1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a transferring apparatus for a substrate of a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal panel, a substrate of the liquid crystal panel goes through a number of processes in a number of manufacturing device. The substrate is transferred from one device to another device using a transferring apparatus. The transferring apparatus generally includes a number of driving shafts, a number of driving rollers arranged at the driving shafts, and a number of guiding rollers. The guiding rollers are respectively rotatably located at two sides of the driving shafts. The driving shafts drive the driving rollers to rotate, thereby driving the substrate to move. The guiding rollers correspond to two sides of the substrate. When the substrate is driven to move by the driving rollers, the guiding rollers correspond to two sides of the substrate; when the moving direction of the substrate deviates, the substrate contacts the guiding rollers, thus the moving direction of the substrate is changed by the rotations of the guiding rollers. Since in the process of adjusting the moving direction of the substrate by the rotations of the guiding rollers, friction is occurred between the guiding rollers and the substrate, therefore, impurities such as fragments may be generated due to the wearing of the guiding rollers or due to the friction between the substrate and the guiding rollers. The impurities may be stuck to the surface of the substrate easily. The impurities on the surface of the substrate will have a bad effect on the following manufacturing processes of the substrate, for example, causes disconnected defects or short circuits of single lines or even causes the waste of the substrate.
Therefore, removing the impurities generated in the transferring process of the substrate has become a problem occurred in the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel which is required to be solved urgently.